1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic mail system that sends and receives electronic mails to which musical tone control information is attached, a method of sending and receiving such electronic mails, and a storage medium that stores a program for sending and receiving the electronic mails.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to send and receive musical sound or voice with an electronic mail, voice data produced by converting a voice signal representing the voice or sound into digital data has been used as an attached file to the electronic mail.
In the known electronic mail system as described above, however, the attached file is formed of voice data that contains a large quantity or volume of data, and therefore it takes a long time to send and receive an electronic mail to which such a file is attached. In particular, when a relatively low-speed modem is used, or a communication line is busy, it is undesirable to send or receive the electronic mail with the attached file containing voice data, because the communication line is kept occupied over a long period of time.
It is the object of the invention to provide an electronic mail system which is capable of sending and receiving an electronic mail along with high-quality, small-quantity musical tone or voice data, a method of sending and receiving such an electronic mail, and a storage medium that stores a program for sending and receiving such an electronic mail.
To attain the object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a receiving terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail that is sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, comprising a receiving device that receives the electronic mail which is sent by the transmitting terminal, and to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, an opening device that opens the received electronic mail, and a reproducing device that automatically reproduces the song data attached to the electronic mail when the electronic mail is opened by the opening device.
Preferably, the song data comprising musical tone control information is MIDI data.
According to the first aspect, there is also provided a receiving terminal control method of controlling a receiving terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, comprising the steps of receiving the electronic mail which is sent by the transmitting terminal, and to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, opening the electronic mail, and automatically reproducing the song data attached to the electronic mail when the electronic mail is opened.
According to the first aspect, there is also provided a storage medium that stores commands readable by a machine, the commands causing the machine to execute a receiving terminal control module for controlling a receiving terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail that is sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, the receiving terminal control module comprising a module that receives the electronic mail which is sent by the transmitting terminal, and to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, a module that opens the received electronic mail; and a module that automatically reproduces the song data attached to the electronic mail when the electronic mail is opened.
According to the first aspect as defined above, the receiving terminal receives the electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal, along with song data comprising musical tone control information attached to the mail, the song data attached to the electronic mail is automatically reproduced when the electronic mail is opened. Therefore, since the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached to the electronic mail and sent to the receiving terminal, high-quality musical tone or voice represented by a small quantity of data can be transmitted and received along with the electronic mail. Further, upon opening of the electronic mail, the user need not open the attached file containing song data, and start an appropriate application for reproducing the song data in the opened file, thus assuring improved efficiency with which the user operates the receiving terminal.
A typical example of the musical tone control information is MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) data. The musical tone control information, however, is not limited to MIDI data, but may be any type of data whose quantity or volume is smaller than that of the original musical tone or voice, and which enables high-quality musical tone or voice to be reproduced.
The term xe2x80x9celectronic mailxe2x80x9d used in the appended claims means not only character data, but may also include image or picture data and/or a small quantity of voice data produced by converting a voice signal into digital data, in addition to the character data.
To attain the object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, and transferring the received electronic mail to a receiving terminal connected to the communication line and corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, comprising a receiving device that receives, from the transmitting terminal, the electronic mail to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, a storage device that stores the received electronic mail to which the song data is attached, a notifying device that notifies the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when receiving the electronic mail from the transmitting terminal, and a transfer device that retrieves the electronic mail and the song data attached to the mail from the storage device, and transfers the electronic mail and the song data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the notifying device.
According to the second aspect, there is also provided a communication terminal control method of controlling a communication terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, and transfers the received electronic mail to a receiving terminal connected to the communication line and corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, comprising the steps of receiving, from the transmitting terminal, the electronic mail to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, storing the received electronic mail to which the song data is attached in a storage device, notifying the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when receiving the electronic mail from the transmitting terminal, and retrieving the electronic mail and the song data attached to the mail from the storage device, and transferring the electronic mail and the song data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the communication terminal.
According to the second aspect, there is further provided a storage medium that stores commands readable by a machine, the commands causing the machine to execute a communication terminal control module for controlling a communication terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail that is sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, and transfers the received electronic mail to a receiving terminal connected to the communication line and corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, the communication terminal control module comprising a module that receives, from the transmitting terminal, the electronic mail to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, a module that stores the received electronic mail to which the song data is attached, in a storage device, a module that notifies the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when the communication terminal receives the electronic mail from the transmitting terminal, and a module that retrieves the electronic mail and the song data attached to the mail from the storage device, and transfers the electronic mail and the song data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the communication terminal.
According to the second aspect as defined above, the communication terminal receives the electronic mail to which song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, from the transmitting terminal, and transfers the electronic mail to the receiving terminal. Thus, the transmitting terminal need not directly deliver the electronic mail to which song data is attached, to the receiving terminal, and therefore the function of the transmitting terminal may be simplified. Further, since the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached to the electronic mail and sent to the receiving terminal, high-quality musical tone or voice represented by a small quantity of data can be transmitted and received along with the electronic mail.
To attain the object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a transmitting terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, and transferring the received electronic mail to a receiving terminal connected to the communication line and corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, comprising a first storage device that stores a plurality of kinds of ornamental data that ornament the electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal, and a plurality of kinds of song data attached to the electronic mail and comprising musical tone control information, a presenting device that presents the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and the plurality of kinds of song data stored in the first storage device, to the transmitting terminal, so that the transmitting terminal can select a combination of ornamental data and song data from the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and song data, and designate the combination as electronic mail data, a second storage device that retrieves the electronic mail data from the first storage device and stores the retrieved data, when the transmitting terminal requests the communication terminal to send the combination of ornamental data and song data selected and designated as the electronic mail data, to the receiving terminal, a notifying device that notifies the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when the electronic mail data is stored in the second storage device in response to the request from the transmitting terminal for sending the electronic mail, and a transfer device that retrieves the electronic mail data from the second storage device, and transfers the data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the notifying device.
Preferably, the plurality of kinds of song data comprising musical tone control information are MIDI data.
According to the third aspect, there is also provided a communication terminal control method of controlling a communication terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, and transfers the received electronic mail to a receiving terminal connected to the communication line and corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, comprising the steps of storing a plurality of kinds of ornamental data that ornament the electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal, and a plurality of kinds of song data attached to the electronic mail and comprising musical tone control information, in a first storage device, presenting the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and the plurality of kinds of song data stored in the first storage device, to the transmitting terminal, so that the transmitting terminal can select a combination of ornamental data and song data from the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and song data, and designate the combination as electronic mail data, retrieving the electronic mail data from the first storage device and storing the retrieved data in a second storage device, when the transmitting terminals requests the communication terminal to send the combination of ornamental data and song data selected and designated as the electronic mail data, to the receiving terminal, notifying the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when the electronic mail data is stored in the second storage device in response to the request from the transmitting terminal for sending the electronic mail, and retrieving the electronic mail data from the second storage device, and transferring the retrieved data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the communication terminal.
According to the third aspect, there is further provided a storage medium that stores commands readable by a machine, the commands causing the machine to execute a communication terminal control module for controlling a communication terminal connected to a communication line, for receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail that is sent by a transmitting terminal connected to the communication line, and transfers the received electronic mail to a receiving terminal connected to the communication line and corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, the communication terminal control module comprising a module that stores a plurality of kinds of ornamental data that ornament the electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal, and a plurality of kinds of song data attached to the electronic mail and comprising musical tone control information, in a first storage device, a module that presents the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and the plurality of kinds of song data stored in the first storage device, to the transmitting terminal, so that the transmitting terminal can select a combination of ornamental data and song data from the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and song data, and designate the combination as electronic mail data, a module that retrieves the electronic mail data from the first storage device and stores the retrieved data in a second storage device, when the transmitting terminals requests the communication terminal to send the combination of ornamental data and song data selected and designated as the electronic mail data, to the receiving terminal, a module that notifies the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when the electronic mail data is stored in the second storage device in response to the request from the transmitting terminal for sending the electronic mail, and a module that retrieves the electronic mail data from the second storage device, and transfers the retrieved data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the communication terminal.
According to the third aspect as defined above, the plural kinds of ornamental data and song data stored in the first memory device are presented to the user on the side of the transmitting terminal, so that the user can select a desired combination of ornamental data and song data, and designate it as electronic mail data. The communication terminal then delivers the electronic mail data, i.e., the selected combination of ornamental and song data, to the receiving terminal. With this arrangement, the user of the transmitting terminal need not prepare electronic mail data from scratch, and the number of procedures to be taken by the user can be thus reduced. Also, since the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached to the electronic mail and sent to the receiving terminal, high-quality musical tone or voice represented by a small quantity of data can be transmitted and received along with the electronic mail.
To attain the object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic mail system including a communication line, and at least one transmitting terminal and at least one receiving terminal connected to each other through the communication line, the transmitting terminal sending an electronic mail to the receiving terminal corresponding to an address of the electronic mail through the communication line, wherein the transmitting terminal comprises an attaching device that attaches song data comprising musical tone control information, to the electronic mail, and a transmitting device that transmits the electronic mail to which the song data is attached, to the receiving terminal, and the receiving terminal comprises a receiving device that receives the electronic mail which is sent by the transmitting terminal, and to which the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, an opening device that opens the received electronic mail, and a reproducing device that automatically reproduces the song data attached to the electronic mail when the electronic mail is opened by the opening device.
To attain the object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic mail system including a communication line, and at least one transmitting terminal, at least one receiving terminal, and at least one communication terminal connected to each other through the communication line, the communication terminal receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal and transferring the received electronic mail to the receiving terminal corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, wherein the transmitting terminal comprises an attaching device that attaches song data comprising musical tone control information, to the electronic mail, and a transmitting device that transmits the electronic mail to which the song data is attached, to the communication terminal, the communication terminal comprises a first receiving device that receives, from the transmitting terminal, the electronic mail to which the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, a storage device that stores the received electronic mail to which the song data is attached, a notifying device that notifies the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when receiving the electronic mail from the transmitting terminal, and a transfer device that retrieves the electronic mail and the song data attached to the mail from the storage device, and transfers the electronic mail and the song data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the notifying device, and the receiving terminal comprises a second receiving device that receives the electronic mail which is transferred from the communication terminal, and to which the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, an opening device that opens the received electronic mail, and a reproducing device that automatically reproduces the song data attached to the electronic mail when the electronic mail is opened by the opening device.
To attain the object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic mail system including a communication line, and at least one transmitting terminal, at least one receiving terminal, and at least one communication terminal connected to each other through the communication line, the communication terminal receiving, through the communication line, an electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal and transferring the received electronic mail to the receiving terminal corresponding to an address of the electronic mail, wherein the transmitting terminal comprises a transmitting device that transmits a request for delivery of the electronic mail to the receiving terminal corresponding to the address of the electronic mail, to the communication terminal, the communication terminal comprises a first storage device that stores a plurality of kinds of ornamental data that ornament the electronic mail sent by the transmitting terminal, and a plurality of kinds of song data attached to the electronic mail and comprising musical tone control information, a presenting device that, in response to the request for delivery of the electronic mail from the transmitting terminal, presents the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and the plurality of kinds of song data stored in the first storage device, to the transmitting terminal, so that the transmitting terminal can select a combination of ornamental data and song data from the plurality of kinds of ornamental data and song data, and designate the combination as electronic mail data, a second storage device that retrieves the electronic mail data from the first storage device and stores the retrieved data, when the transmitting terminal requests the communication terminal to send the combination of ornamental data and song data selected and designated as the electronic mail data, to the receiving terminal, a notifying device that notifies the receiving terminal of receipt of the electronic mail when the electronic mail data is stored in the second storage device in response to the request from the transmitting terminal for sending the electronic mail, and a transfer device that retrieves the electronic mail data from the second storage device, and transfers the data to the receiving terminal, when the receiving terminal requests receipt of the electronic mail in response to notification by the notifying device, and the receiving terminal comprises a receiving device that receives the electronic mail which is transferred from the communication terminal, and to which the song data comprising musical tone control information is attached, an opening device that opens the received electronic mail, and a reproducing device that automatically reproduces the song data attached to the electronic mail when the electronic mail is opened by the opening device.
The transmitting terminal and the receiving terminal according to the present invention may each comprise one of a general purpose computer, a portable communication terminal of a wireless communication type, and a portable communication terminal of a wire communication type.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.